House of Mirrors
by The Smashlee
Summary: Orochimaru doesn't take too kindly to Sasuke’s betrayal and begins to haunts him from within, slowly driving him into madness. Ninjaverse. Shounen-ai. NaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Find me…_

"They said they last saw him here."

_I'm right here…_

"Are you sure?"

_Find me…_

"Yes!"

_Why can't you see me?…_

"I can't sense his chakra…"

_Find me!_

Two loud, frantic voices echoed into the small room before they were absorbed into the rotting wooden walls. Not long after, the sound of rushing feet thudding thudding thudding against old floorboards. It wasn't longer than a moment later when the owners of the voices burst into the small room breathless and sweaty, eyes darting around madly.

The figures wasted no time in inspecting the contents of the room, knocking on the wooden wall panels, moving books and tables in search of secret compartments and hidden rooms. Slivers of hope and anxiety swam like mad fish inside my gut.

"He's not here!" The brunette man said moments later, panting.

"He is, he has to be," replied the blond. I could hear the dwindling confidence in his voice and I knew what it meant.

Eyes wide, body still, I couldn't move. The gag fastened tightly around my mouth prevented me from making a sound, a whimper. I felt my one-chance-only window of opportunity closing - this was it. Panicked, I struggled against the chakra strings that bound my body, pushing and thrashing but to no avail, I still couldn't move an inch.

I wanted to yell out, that I was here, not to leave, _I'm here_ - but the only indicator of my existence was my own reflection in the small mirror on the opposite wall. My stomach turned to stone with the sudden notion that I was the only one who could see it. This isn't happening.

The two men stared hopelessly at each other, furrowing their brows, pinching the bridge of their noses. White-hot alarm rose in my chest, building and building, burning, catching in my throat when I realised that they were starting to give up, unable to see what they came for.

_They were going to leave._

I began thrashing violently, desperate to make a noise, any noise, for something to alert them that I was here. I couldn't be left here, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to be seen. I sustained my desperate movements and relief trickled to the base of my stomach, briefly, when my chair made the smallest of creaks. _Please have heard it. Please see me._

_Don't leave me here to rot._

Hearing the noise the blonde man turned around from his spot immediately and stared directly at me - No, _through_ me. He still couldn't see me, just a termite-infested wall and an empty wooden chair. My breath caught in my throat.

Bright blue eyes lingered on the spot for a moment, face confused, before he turned back and was heard dismissing it as sounds from _the creepy old house_.

_No, wait._

The partners momentarily halted their search and spoke to one another of their plan of action, equally frustrated with what appeared to be a failed lead.

"He's not here. We've got to look elsewhere."

"But they said - "

"I know," interrupted the man with the spiky ponytail. "But we don't know how long ago that could'a been. We've got to follow other leads, he could be anywhere."

The shorter, blond male looked perturbed, a deep frown forming on his young face. But he only hesitated for a moment, nodding to his partner for what appeared to be the best plan of action. The irony of the whole situation nearly swallowed me whole.

No…

Ice gripped my insides when I realised that they were leaving.

_No, no, no…._

I began pushing and heaving against the binds around me again, throwing all of my remaining strength into the one effort of needing to be noticed. They had to know I was here; they couldn't leave me in this abandoned old house where no one would ever come for me, where no one would find me. But they didn't stop – they just turned back around and began walking back the way they came.

They were going to leave and they weren't going to come back.

The sunny haired ninja slowed and paused for a moment, turning around once more, eyes roving the dank room in a final inspection. Just to be sure that it was hope rather than instinct.

He rested his eyes on the out-of-place mirror on the wall, narrowing them as they caught sight of a shadow of something and I stilled, hoping. He shook his head and looked again, frowning.

"What is it?" Asked the other at the door.

He pursed his lips. "Nothing…just thought I saw something," he answered distantly, shaking his head again. "…Must've been my imagination."

_No, wait..._

He turned and left and as he approached the door I knew I couldn't stop him. No creak or squeak was convincing evidence. My whole body became rigid with knowing this and my blood ran cold, any shred of hope extinguished.

_Wait, stop, I'm here..._

They disappeared into the rooms' entrance and with a groan of the shaky wooden door they were gone.

They left.

The sounds of their quietening footsteps were the only indication that they had ever been here and soon all I could hear was my own rapid heartbeat.

Come back…

Minutes passed. They didn't come back.

I don't know how much longer I sat there shaking, not a single thought running through my mind, too afraid of the consequences to even contemplate them. My heart thudded loudly in my ears and I felt the chill of the room wrap itself around me, the smell of decay suffocating me.

I was here alone. I was going to die here. I was going to die here and no one would even know - And there is not a single thing I could do about it.

In trying to accept this a cold sensation washed over my body, filling my lungs, my veins, my heart, my mind. I raised my trembling head and stared at the image of an emaciated boy with matted, unwashed hair, sickly pale skin and wide, desolated eyes.

The bitter reality settled in some time after as I continued to stare at the mirror and shiver, the stench of mould thickening. No one was coming for me, I wasn't going to make it out of here – and I only had my traitorous reflection as my company.

A voice in the back of my mind laughed.


	2. Ground Rules

**Sasuke – Ground Rules**

_One Month Earlier_

"Tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything!" The man cried, forehead sweating profusely as the blade was pressed harder into his fleshy neck.

"Bullshit."

"I-I swear!"

"Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The sword-wielding man smiled toothily, running his tongue over his jagged whites. The other man stiffened for a moment at this change, unsure of what to make of it. "You've got three seconds to fess up before you lose your head."

"Wait -" the other hissed, frantic.

"Three…"

"No, _wait_ - !"

"Two…"

"- I can't!"

"…Two and a half…"

"..._Fine_! Fine. I'll tell you! Oh god…"

"Good boy," the sword wielder teased, easing some of the pressure of the fat mans neck. Flickers of candlelight danced across their faces in the windowless, dark room. The threatened man continued to sweat, reddened eyes darting anxiously around the room in which the sunlight couldn't touch. He clenched and unclenched his fists as sheer panic entered his expression. His fingers twitched as his nerves went into overload.

"You don't understand," he pleaded, eyes desperate. "They'll _kill_ me if I say anything."

"If you don't spit out what you know about the whereabouts of Akatsuki, _I'm_ going to kill you."

The man whimpered.

"Will you cooperate?" A deep voice filled the room from behind the swordsman. A flash of red was seen.

"…Y-yes…"

"Suigetsu, make sure he doesn't move," the third voice ordered as the man stepped closer, stopping as flickers highlighted a young, pale face with red spinning eyes.

"Now, tell me _everything_ you know."

* * *

After weeks of searching and investigating tidbits of information and dead ends we finally were onto something substantial. After receiving a tip off that certain aristocrats from the town of Taihai had dealings with rogue ninja with some sort of connection to Akatsuki. What the nature of that connection was we hadn't known but surely endeavored to find out. We'd observed the men over a time, blending into the town to watch their deeds and dealings. We'd eventually singled out our guy.

The man had divulged to us as much he was able to, spilling his sought after knowledge through broken splutters and loud, wailing sobs. We found that, luckily, our threatening advances weren't a complete waste of time and energy as we retrieved the general whereabouts of the last place one of the rogue robed members was seen. We were pointed into the direction of the small village Maebure.

The pitiful man been rather tight-lipped on the issue in the beginning- out of fear of potential consequences rather than anything resembling loyalty. However, once the proverbial floodgate had opened it seemed even he couldn't stop himself. Lucky for us.

He had allowed himself to wipe his tear-stained face before he disappeared into the setting sun, fleeing as fast as his stubby little legs would take him. We weren't worried about the safety of our position, assuming that he'd simply escaped into hiding. He couldn't possibly be stupid enough to tell anyone of his own treachery.

I'd almost felt sorry for him, seeing his terrified face. Nearly, but not close enough. Having had to witness his _nighttime_ _activities_ during our night time watch made it somewhat difficult for a heart to bleed. The town seemed innocent enough on its exterior, and it mostly was. However, our man had had dealings with the sex trafficking of minors and anything else squalid and illegal. Although effervescent, the town appeared to have a secret market for the sordid. Maybe we'd seen enough terrified eight year olds be sold as unwilling prostitutes. Maybe we just got a case of cabin fever and just wanted to get a move on. Either way from last night onwards we'd seen enough.

It had, of course, been rather risky to corner the well-known aristocrat in daylight hours. However, as a man of considerable wealth and influence he had been a slippery fish to catch, particularly in the night time where our cover would be best and he was busiest. But more time could not be spared; trails were going cold before a proper ambush window would open. It made me uneasy to act so recklessly and it made my stomach squirm to think of the possible repercussions.

We'd traveled as far south east as the rapidly fading daylight would allow but stopped as soon as night fell, finding a secluded area of forest that was darker than its surroundings. The tall, leafy branches promising a darkness the moon worked to oppose, the only eyes spying us were those of the forest animals who wisely kept their distance from the dangerous aura they could no doubt sense. It would do. With traceable scents and chakra imprints, it made sleeping in the forest a harder place to clean up but it would again have to suffice.

Tonight we settled in a small circle, assuring our eyes were on every possible angle, as we huddled and ignored the dropping temperature. It was a cold sort of night where the heavy chill set into your bones and begged for you to shiver to spare a sliver of warmth. I had the childish urge to bury my cold hands into my sleeves but any admittance of weakness was not an option. My toes curled up in my shoes.

In the business of danger, we risked a fire for a brief period of time; we all said it was because our uneasy stomachs couldn't stand another night of raw meat. I think, vaguely as I stare into the hot, orange depths, that maybe it was the tenth consecutive night of icy winter air that made us miss the memory of warmth. We had been unable to chance an inn in Taihai.

No one said anything about it.

"I'm beat," groaned Suigetsu, holding his blistered, bare foot inches from his face and massaging it. Karin blanched at his poor display of hygiene. I refrained from touching my own blistered feet.

"Suck it up, wuss."

He stuck his tongue out at her and blew a wet raspberry. I half expected Karin to march over to him and rip out his tongue for the look she was giving him. Either that or she was resisting the urge to stick out her tongue in reply, but she ultimately settled for pouting. I rubbed my forehead to ease the dull ache that had begun to throb behind it.

"I didn't mind that town," she commented offhandedly after some moments of silence, referring to the town in which we very temporarily resided in our search for the aristocrat. Suigetsu scowled at this.

Juugo nodded, optimistic. "It was lively."

"If by lively you mean _smelly_ and _overcrowded_," Suigetsu spat out as if these were cardinal sins.

I silently agreed.

"As if you could tear yourself away from the bar long enough to know," Karin retorted. We didn't mention all the things worse than overcrowding and smell.

He just sneered and made an indecent gesture at her with his hands. I tried my best to think that their behavior was just universal karma balancing out their combat skills - It didn't work and my headache grew.

"I'll take first watch," Juugo stated, rather than offered, shutting them up. We took the break in silence as a cue to get as much rest as we could before dawn. Routine, routine, routine. Settling down a good ten foot away from the others I took this as an opportunity to rub my bleeding feet together and slip my hands into my sleeves.

* * *

The next morning my nose became aware of how much it smelled out here in the woods. Like wet grass and damp air and it was absolutely the first thing I noticed, but it hadn't rained. Slippery morning dew clung to the grass, giving my face a wet surprise as I rolled into it. I wasn't the first one awake, but that wasn't completely unusual – Juugo seemed to have an affinity to be up with the birds before dawn. It didn't take me long to wake up after though, the feeling of being watched enough to rouse me. Looking skywards I could see it was terribly foggy this morning and appeared to be another day of icy, dreary weather. I think we might be beginning to miss the sun.

Getting up, I wasted no time in kicking the sleeping boy next to me. "Get up."

Suigetsu just snorted and rolled over. "Five minutes."

I kicked him again, harder. "Now." I could almost hear him pouting as he slowly roused from his position on the floor. Ignoring his antics, I turned my attentions to Juugo as I noticed that our fourth member was absent.

"Where's Karin?"

"Scouting."

"Voluntarily?" I scoffed. The taller boy just shrugged and returned his attention to the goings on the other side of the trees. A loud yawn filled the area from behind me and a cold elbow was placed on my shoulder. Suigetsus' icy breath danced over my neck and his almost audible smirk came next to my ear.

"She's probably having some rendezvous with that village guy she kept visiting."

"She's got quite a walk then," I replied.

Suigetsu nodded, humming his amusement at the thought and brought his mouth closer to my ear, almost touching it. "So, what's the plan?"

"We continue south east," raising my voice so Juugo could hear too. As soon as Karin returned I wanted to leave quickly as possible. We had stopped overnight closer to more familiar soil than what I cared for, it made my skin tingle. My seal had begun to itch too, a deep tickle like when I had the chicken pox when I was five. No amount of scratching would make it go away. I tried to ignore it.

"That's it?" He drawled, a mulish tone creeping into his slippery voice, his breath on my ear.

"That's it."

* * *

We'd been traveling in the general direction of southeast for a few hours, slowing our motions only when we felt it necessary to appear as regular as possible in the face of other shinobi. It was rather conspicuous acting as if we were on the run, chakra subdued, moving relentlessly. To any intelligent ninja that would appear as a red, screeching alarm bell and the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to ourselves. We couldn't stop now.

Despite our very short time travelling I could feel myself become more and more weary than normal, having slept very little the night before. As usual, I ignored any feeling of unease, showing any weakness was not optional, even in the company of my teammates.

But it was more than that, really.

It was the taste of being on a warm trail for the first time in a long time. It was the present thoughts catching up with long ambition and experiencing fulfillment. It was the hot burn of eagerness and spike of apprehension that wouldn't let me stop. The rush in my blood and the tingle up my spine. So while the rest of my body diminished, my head was never on empty. If it wasn't so treacherous, I might've thought it was a remarkable function. But perhaps that maybe in the minds ability to be uncontrollable despite its physical attachment was the truly remarkable thing.

I noticed, however, in spite of my efforts, that Karin seemed eager to prove her keen eyesight as I spied her watching me in my peripheral vision.

I was about to tell Karin to stop staring at me and pay attention to her surroundings but before I could open my mouth a small group of four non-descript civilians appeared from the trees before us. They were dressed plainly and talked casually amongst each other, laughing and barely taking notice of us. I hadn't even sensed them before I saw them.

_Civilians_, I thought to myself with distaste as they nodded a polite greeting as they passed. There was nothing distinctive enough about them worth noting. What a life a civilian life would have been life, I didn't have enough creativity within me to imagine. It had never been an option. They passed and I pushed it out of my mind as we moved onwards.

It was mildly interesting enough to note that the further east we headed the greener, denser, thicker the trees became and how inside whispers became loud echoes bouncing off the wood. We were closer to certain borders than what I cared to get nostalgic about. Thinking of this, my heart thudded a little faster than normal; igniting a dull pain, but my dutiful, dutiful head ignored it.

Sure we were out of earshot and wary of a whisper I broke the silence. "We clear?"

Silence reigned for only a moment more before Karin, confident, nodded assuredly. "We're clear."

"Good. We continue until night."

The rest of the days travel went by fairly easily without any major mishaps. It was late in the very rainy afternoon when we came by an extremely modest, isolated village. We inspected it carefully nonetheless.

The wide, open gates of the small town looked welcoming enough to visitors, but its slowly rotting innards told a different tale entirely. Unlike the previous village we'd stopped in, the population of this town seemed to be largely an aging one. It was what appeared to be a midway village, its economy primarily surviving on trade and lodgings of passersby such as ourselves. Gone were the decadent aristocrats and loose women of a larger, more self-sustained village. Instead its inhabitants were predominantly ageing women and men exuding a vibe of deep bitterness. The old women wore dark shawls and deep scowls on their wrinkled faces, scaring off would-be trouble makers who might dare to disrupt their peace. The men just simply stared, perhaps suspicious. It was _worlds_ away from Sound.

Either way, the less than warm welcome was of no real matter. We wouldn't be here long - With no information to be gained there was no trouble to be made. With any luck we'd be gone by morning relatively undetected.

We'd found a small abandoned farm house some two kilometers away from the main part of the village, again not trusting in the weak confidentiality of some rundown inn. It was a risk nonetheless, but the heavy pelting rain had forced our hand. Once night had well and truly fallen we'd slipped inside and settled in, setting up various traps and securing our position.

"This is almost nice," commented Suigetsu as he sat himself down on the rotting timber floor, narrowly missing a protruding nail. "I mean, if it had beds and, you know, necessities for living."

We looked up at him, eyebrows raised. A dog began barking outside.

We'd managed to buy some assorted onigiri before their stores had closed, a very rare meal nowadays. It was strange to think that rice, what should be a staple food in all its commercial abundance, had become a treat. We ate these as slowly as possible; it gave us an excuse to ignore the complaints of the water lover while listening to the rain on the rooftop and dogs ever loudening bark. We spoke little more before we all turned in for the night, speaking mostly of continuing our trail until we reached the village of Maebure within the next day or two. This had been our target location and hoped to find some sort of valuable information.

Volunteering myself for the first watch was admittedly painful in my weary state but in all fairness I was due for it. Not bothering to bid them goodnight, I headed for the door.

Stepping outside, I closed the door and drew my cloak tightly around my shoulders, trying not to dread the next few hours that would be spent in the icy rain, choosing to focus on the next few days, on Itachi and _not_ on our dangerous proximity to Konoha. My insides were not squirming and my chest did not ache. Itachi, revenge, avenge. I hoped that Maebure wasn't going to be another disappointing dead end. We were so close to the final goal…

From behind me I could hear the hushed whispers of my teammatesand I was vaguely reminded of mischievous children being sent to bed, conspiring to stay up as long as they could. Not loud enough to eavesdrop I tried not to think about what they could possibly have to say. With a touch of self-consciousness I reached up and touched the mark on my shoulder that had again begun to itch with my colliding thoughts.

The dog didn't stop barking.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long time it took me to update, I actually have a reason, haha. I was scarily homeless for a little while and then had university exams, but everything's okay now. This chapter, as the title indicates, is setting up the ground rules for the rest of the story. So while boring, it's essential.


	3. Sweet Home

**Naruto**

You never appreciate home more than when you've returned to it after a long absence. You forget how it smells, the minute details you had barely given a second glance before. It's when you return that you suddenly remember in context everything you have forgotten. Old faces, names of acquaintances, how the leaves rustle a soft-spoken symphony and how that infuriating bird outside your apartment caws mercilessly every morning at dawn. It's when you're reminded of these things that you realise how much you've missed them.

Stepping into my apartment for the first time in twelve weeks, I was soon reminded of how very horrid Konoha winters could be. I didn't miss that, _not at all_. While the worst of the winters was mostly very short lived in favour for more mild weather, the annual, sudden drop in temperature was always something unpleasant.

I'd tested the electricity on my light switch and inspected the small rooms to ensure it hadn't been broken into. While the house was still intact, I was however greeted by frost and ice lining all my windows. And while my electricity was working wonderfully, it was five minutes later I found that my gas supplier was not so generous when my shivering hands failed to start the heater. Which meant no hot showers in the near future, an unfortunate prospect when covered in dirt and sweat in minus degree weather. Wonderful.

However, this couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I lay down in bed, drawing my blankets to my chin. I breathed in the familiar scents and let my weary body sink into my too old mattress. I was happy to be home.

* * *

The next morning, I decided something of great importance - There is nothing better than a steaming bowl of Ichiraku ramen on a cold morning. Although the cold air combined with the steam sometimes made my nose run lots, so I had to stop eating every now and then to discreetly wipe it. But that's okay. Today was my first day back in the village and the first day off in a long while. Runny nose or not, I would enjoy it.

We'd been employed to a large civilian village four days sprint from here called Kagami. While it didn't have its own shinobi force, it certainly had its fair share of greedy politicians and civilians to exploit. This is where we, my awesome team and I, come in as proverbial mercenaries. Fighting had broken out between the north and south of the village on the newly elected council and we had been employed by an independent party to prevent civil war and maintain peace.

Well, try to anyway. Half the villagers didn't want foreign help (or help at all) or had more desire for political revolution than peace. Once an independent military had been trained to take our place, it was time to leave. It felt strange to leave while things were still hostile, like an unfinished job, but it was for the best. Shikamaru said that the village needed to handle it's affairs on its own without foreign influence for wounds to heal. He was a weird guy but I trusted his judgement. I suppose.

I sighed wistfully, thinking of the long time our squad had spent there. We'd met a lot of good people in our time there. I knew I'd miss Kagami but I missed Konoha more. Smelling in the scents of the ramen bar, I knew I wouldn't be anywhere else.

I'd started on my fourteenth bowl of pork ramen before Iruka, who had joined me, blanched at my display and clutched tighter to his rapidly deflating wallet.

"You're a bottomless _pit_, Naruto," he said in disbelief.

I nodded into my bowl, agreeing. He shook his head, smiling.

"You seen Sakura yet?"

I shook my head and swallowed a mouthful of noodles. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, forgetting manners. "Why's that?"

He smiled and picked up his own chopsticks, picking up a fishcake. "I think she missed you."

I hummed in amusement while my stomach bubbled pleasantly and made a mental note to see my pink haired friend as soon as I'd finished here. I missed her too; I had missed all my friends. Right, I decided, after this free meal I would go and see Sakura and squash the possibility of any further separation anxiety.

Mouthful after delicious mouthful, slurping loudly in culinary appreciation, I finished my last bowl, set it atop the tower of others, and pat my bulging stomach with satisfaction. "Thanks Iruka-Sensei!"

The older ninja smiled kindly, eyes bright. "No problem, Naruto. You going to see Sakura now?"

I nodded and stood up. "Yeah!" Iruka mirrored my movement and stood from his stool, gripping a strong, warm hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, Naruto."

I grinned and a warmth blossomed in my chest. I was missed by a precious person. Discarding his stiff public formalities I stepped forward and affectionately embraced the father figure, patting his back a few times before releasing him. The older man blushed profusely at the unexpected public display as we continued to leave the ramen stand, waving a thank you to the owners. I faced my former teacher, the cooler outdoor air rushing to meet my face. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei. We'll have dinner sometime!"

The brunette man smiled back as we prepared to part ways. "Indeed. I'll cook us up something and you can tell me more about Kagami**.**"

"It's a deal!" I replied, stepping backwards slowly. "Thanks again!"

Iruka raised his hand and nodded, also stepping backwards towards the general direction of the academy. "No problem!"

With that we parted ways, having fulfilled our immensely satisfying post-mission tradition. It was almost as if Iruka used it as an incentive to return home safe and sound. How stupid, as if I wouldn't do that anyway. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets, smiled contentedly and continued on my merry, merry way. Where to again? I scrunched up my nose, thinking.

Oh, Sakura-chan. That's right. Continuing on as if I hadn't missed a beat, I thought about how it would be nice to see Sakura after so long. Twelve weeks was a long, long time to be away from your closest friends. I wondered how she will act when I see her again. Would she be angry because I forgot to keep in contact with her - or would she understand?

I didn't know - girls were unpredictable. Not unpredictable as in the surprise attack ninja way, but the happy-sad-crazy-insane mood swing kind of way. Saying one thing but meaning another, being generally difficult and altogether impossible to understand.

Girls were confusing. And violent. Hmm…On second thought maybe I shouldn't go see Sakura empty handed.

My mind quickly formulated that if I get her a really cool gift then she can't be angry at me. Problem solved. I'm so smart. But what could I get her? I stopped my runaway feet in the middle of the crowded, bustling street and cupped my chin with a thoughtful hand. I turned my eyes towards the grey sky and put on my Thinking Face. Sai said it was physically impossible but I estimate that it increased my (already amazing) thinking ability tenfold. Think, Naruto, think.

An Ichiraku coupon? Maybe not – I don't think she liked it when I got her those for her birthday last year. In fact I think she gave them back to me on my own birthday. Oh well, I won't complain.

A book? I don't know what kind of books she likes or even if she _reads_.

Clothes? I don't know her size. Furthermore I don't think I would physically be able to withstand her fury should I choose something too big.

A flower? Yeah, that could work. Ino could help me out. I don't understand why flowers have a language when they can't speak and we can. Florists were weird too.

"N-Naruto?"

Dropping my Thinking Face I spun around on my heel, trying and spot the owner of the voice, startled. I was met with a very pink, very flushed Hyuuga Hinata. I put a hand over my chest, trying to stop my heart from attacking itself. "Oh hey, Hinata! How are ya?"

At my recognition she bowed her head and her blush deepened, hot pink spread across her cheeks like wildfire. "I-I'm good, t-thanks…"

"That's good," I smiled, wondering what she had called me out for, assuming that it was more than greetings. I waited. My smile fell slightly askew when she failed to say anything in reply.

"……"

"……"

Cough.

"…Is everything okay…?"

She lifted her head slightly, a meek expression on her ever scarlet face. She twisted her mouth from side to side and fiddled frenetically with her fingers as if her own words were choking her. "…Umm…"

"…?"

"C-can you…_help_ me?" She finally stuttered out, small beads of sweat gathering at her forehead. I stared for a moment, my brain taking a few seconds to kick back into gear. Linking my hands behind my head, forgetting that we were still in the middle of the street, I peered down to observe the anxious girl.

"Sure thing, Hinata. What's up?"

The next seven minutes were spent listening to her stammering through an explanation on how she'd lost one of Kiba's puppy dogs. Apparently out of the newest litter one of the newborn puppies was born deformed, a chance mutation of some sort. Being born without hind legs in a family of ninja meant it had no purpose and no one to take care of it. After hearing that the Inuzuka clan wanted to put it down Hinata had objected and Kiba had agreed to keep it. Hinata had said it was because Kiba is a _very nice guy_ but I knew he just had the hots for her.

What a suck up.

"So Kiba is on a month long mission?"

She nodded. She had explained that the majority of the clan were required in a cluster of neighbouring villages, south of Konoha to (literally) sniff out an illegal drug ring.

"…and he left the dog with you?"

She nodded again, twice.

"…and you've lost him?"

"Yes."

I wondered - _How does a dog with only two legs escape from a ninja_? I wanted to ask her but seeing the lines of distress on her face I thought maybe it wasn't the most considerate question. She looked down to the ground, sullen, ashamed without me having even asked. I felt bad. I quickly decided that I could see Sakura later, but for now I would help out the Hyuuga because that's what good friends do and I was going to be a good friend. That and I was a sucker for lost puppies.

Slinging an arm around the shoulders of the smaller girl I smiled brightly, exuding confidence. "Don't worry. Why don't you show me where you last saw him?"

* * *

I was promptly led to an empty training ground by the nervous Hyuuga, stopping in an area densely populated with lush green fern trees. The plants came above waist height, their long, slightly curled fronds stretching vibrantly over their thick stems. It was little wonder that Hinata had lost the puppy in the verdant area – not an inch of ground could be seen, the leaves providing an umbrella like shelter for all things small. Looking out at the endless sea of green I mentally sighed.

Great.

However, I nodded resolutely and dropped to my hands and knees instantly sinking into the thick sludge of the mud below me. Double great. I shook it off and began my crawl search and from my left I could hear Hinata do the same.

Under the dark foliage and in the span of twelve minutes I had accidently head butted four ferns, stuck my hands into prickly weeds thrice and failed to understand how a _disabled dog_ could get so lost. Maybe he could be a ninja hound after all – he seemed good enough at hiding.

"_Puppy…"_ I cooed loudly, trying to lure it out. I'd forgotten to ask Hinata what his name was.

On the bright side I could probably find some pretty flower in this place and give it to Sakura. I could save the money and the trip to see Ino. Kill two birds with one stone. Wow, I am so economical.

"_Here boy_…"

I quickly took in my surroundings before army crawling forward a few feet and looked around again. I wondered how long this was going to take. Hot impatience was ebbing at the back of my brain and just as I was about to take a deep breath in an odd hissing came from my right. I stilled, listening.

Silence.

And then…a high pitched hiss.

Curious, I began crawling towards the direction of the sound and all the while getting masses of leaves caught in my hair in my haste. I tried not to think about the slithery feeling of the worms and mush beneath my fingertips, moving faster as the sound got louder. I had slithered forward another ten feet and turned a hard right when I had found what we were looking for.

The small puppy, a beige colour, was currently cowering under a large fern. A full grown, overweight ginger cat stood less than two foot away from the smaller dog, back arched, glaring something fierce. The dog, clearly the weaker of the two, whimpered in terror.

My heartstrings were instantly strummed. I shimmied to the animals and shooed away the awful cat, hoping to scare the ugly thing off.

"Piss off," I growled as the feline darted away like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Reaching over, I scooped up the deformed puppy and felt it shaking in my hands. I tried to convey that I wasn't a threat to the scared animal, stroking its back, scratching its ears and once it had relaxed I stood up, my eyes grateful to see sunlight again. Whew.

"Hey, Hinata!" I called. "I've found him!"

* * *

Minutes later we were back onto the main street. Hinata had thanked me profusely, bowing and blushing as she desperately clutched onto the puppy like it were her own child. I had smiled and dismissed her, humbly telling her that I was happy to do so as a friend.

She left soon after that, no doubt to keep a closer eye on her canine charge. I found myself, again, in the middle of Konoha Central with filthy clothes, muddy hands and countless leaves in my hair. That was a bit of a downer. However, on my way out of the fern field I'd spotted a blooming Rabbitear Iris plant, with vibrant blue flowers extending skywards at the top. I'd plucked three, remembering my gift to Sakura and stood with them now. That was a plus.

Right. Back to the task. Which direction did Sakura live in again? Oh yes, that's right. The other way.

Continuing onwards, I strolled past the bustling market, ignoring the looks of villagers who must have thought it uncouth to be in public half covered in mud. I smiled sheepishly as an old woman at the tomato stall scowled at me unabashedly, muttering something about a jungle man under her breath. She didn't look too impressed. That's okay.

I shrugged and went about my way, dodging frantic shoppers, casual passersby's and excited children asking their parents if they will buy them something. I gazed over at the large apartment buildings and stores and clutched the iris tighter in my hand. My heart swelled with love for my lively village.

"Naruto!" A voice boomed from a building to my left, echoing in the market place. I turned around, startled at the sudden yell, and was welcomed by the sight of one Chouji Akimichi running towards me. He stopped; sweat pouring down his young face as his chest heaved up and down in an effort to collect oxygen.

"Uh… hey, Chouji…" I greeted through a mouthful of confusion, caught unaware by his sudden desperation to see me. I seemed to be popular today. I scrunched up my nose and scratched my cheek as the teen let his lungs catch up with his feet. "…How are ya…?"

"Bad!" The chubby boy exclaimed, eyes troubled. "You're not _busy_ are you?"

"Uh…well…" I started, wondering how to tell the puffed shinobi that I was indeed busy.

"- Great!" He interrupted. "I really need your help, Naruto!"

I frowned. "What's the matter?"

His eyes grew large and he drew his eyebrows together in a fretful expression. "It's my…" he heaved, taking in another gasp of the precious life source. "It's my…!"

I placed what I hoped was a reassuring hand on his shoulder, urging him to divulge what was worrying the boy so much. "It's your…?"

"It's my sink!" he cried, running the back of his arm over his sweaty forehead.

The blazing fire of concern that had burning in my stomach quickly sizzled like a snowball hurled into hell.

"Your…sink?"

"My sink!" he repeated. "The pipe won't stop leaking! I tried to fix it but then I remembered you said that this happened to you last year and I thought… "

"I see…" I nodded understandingly, but not really understanding.

A sliver of relief briefly ran over his face before it vanished as quickly as it came. "You gotta help me, please Naruto. The kitchen is going to flood!"

I sighed, promising myself to see Sakura straight afterwards. "Got a wrench?"

* * *

I was soaked from head to toe. My hair was plastered to my skin as if it was gelled down and my muddy clothing was dripping dirty water onto the floor of Chouji's kitchen.

His pipe hadn't just been leaking – it was spraying a torrent of water like a high pressure fountain. After getting hit in the face as I'd bent down to the cupboard by a jet of water I'd managed secure the loose pipe with a wrench that Chouji had dug up in an old tool box. It was resistant at first but I'd managed to tighten the sucker in the end. On top of ninja skills I also had plumber skills. I am totally multi-talented.

Wrestling with a violent kitchen pipe did, however, have its consequences. I glanced down at the Rabbitear Iris that lay crushed on the ground and sighed with melancholy. An unfortunate casualty, which meant that now I _did_ have to go and see Ino after all.

And so outside the Yamanaka florist is where I have found myself fifteen minutes after leaving Chouji's apartment. I glanced at the sign and felt entirely too hesitant to fork out hard earned money for what I had free an hour ago. My poor, poor wallet. I stroked it consolingly.

Sighing with the injustice of it all I stepped (stomped) into the shop, surprised to find no one manning the counter.

"Hello?" I called out. "Ino…?" All was eerily silent for a moment until I heard from the next room…

_Crash_

Startled, I held a hand over my racing heart. "Hello?" I called out again. The only answer I received was a bloodcurdling scream coming from the connecting greenhouse, echoing throughout the shop. All thoughts flew out of my mind as adrenaline sped into my veins and my legs moved of their own accord towards the greenhouse.

"Ino?!"

I threw the door open and looked around the room for any sign of the blonde ninja. "_Ino_?"

"Naruto?" From a few metres away, the bloody figure of Ino stood up shakily from amongst the flowers and shrubbery. Beads of sweat dotted her face and hundreds of long scratches were visible along her face, neck and exposed arms. "Naruto," she pleaded, "you have to help me…"

"You have to help me catch it," she said, panting.

I frowned, taking in my surroundings as she said these words. At least half the assorted flowers had been trampled or completely rooted out of their soil and lay on the ground. It looked like some sort of a struggle had taken place. What on earth was going on? I'd started to question the nature of the danger she was in when my words were cut off by the sudden predatory expression on her pale face.

"Behind you!" She yelled abruptly. I only had time to turn around before an orange blur attacked my face.

* * *

Four minutes later I was sitting on a wooden stool in the greenhouse, nursing the scratches that now marred my face. I threw a dirty glare at the savage beast that had caused my injuries, poking my tongue at it when it dared to look at me with an air of innocence.

The very same fat excuse for a cat from earlier was the perpetrator of the Yamanaka Flower Massacre. The flabby orange ball, which had only earlier terrorised a disabled dog, had demolished half the stock of flowers.

"This one lives in the Uchiha district," Ino muttered as she scratched the Orange Thing behind its ears as if it hadn't just annihilated her family's livelihood. It purred in delight. I looked at his physique and wondered how it could have gained it's obesity in an abandoned district.

"That's lovely," I said offhandedly and stood up. Late afternoon was already upon me and I hadn't had a chance to see Sakura yet. I glanced at the wall clock and again whistled at the damage. Her parents would be pissed.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, it's alright," she dismissed, tying her hair back into its ponytail. "By the way, did you come here for something?"

My mind finally clicked on the proverbial lights and I remembered why I was here in the first place. I nodded and laughed, scratching the back of my head bashfully. "I did actually, come to think of it. I need a flower."

"What kind of flower?"

I scratched my nose as my mind went blank. Weren't they all the same? "A nice one?"

The other blonde rolled her eyes and snorted. We moved into the front of the shop, the Orange Pest following suit. We stopped at the wall display, hundreds of flowers coloured the area like an indoor rainbow.

"Who's it for?" she asked

"Sakura."

Ino tapped a finger on her lips for a moment. "Hmm," she moved a couple of paces to the left and plucked out three different colours of the same flower. "Take the zinnia," she said, tying a blue ribbon around the stems and handing them to me.

"Thanks," I smiled. "How much do I owe ya?"

She waved me off and leaned against the counter, exhausted. "It's on the house. But take that damn cat outta here, will you?"

I looked down at the feline who had taken to sitting on my feet. It meowed loudly. "Ehh, whatever. Thanks for the flowers."

"No problem. Thanks for the help," she replied. I grinned and left the store, Fat Cat following my feet closely. My hand firmly gripped the flowers and I would make sure that this time they would reach their destination safely.

I strolled down the street, swinging my hips, a stagger to my step. I was confident. I would see Sakura, hand her pretty flowers and explain that my lateness and she will forgive me. I've spent my day rescuing helpless puppies and defenceless flowers, how could anyone be mad at me? Besides, I was only minutes away from her home now, what could possibly stop me?

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, a small child came running up to me. From beneath his curly black hair I could see tears streaming down his cheeks as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. He stopped in front of me and let out a hearty sob.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked, kneeling to his level.

He sniffed and pouted. "I lost my mum. Can you help me, mister?"

* * *

The sun was setting, casting a peaceful orange glow on the village by the time I had reached the Haruno home. With amazing ninja skills we'd eventually located the boy's mother in less than half an hour, which was all well and good for the kid I suppose. For me, however, it was a different story. I stood at their front door with a hand poised to knock. My clothes were still muddy and water stained, had an unpleasant odour to them and had a line of snot at the sleeve where the boy wiped his nose. On top of that I was sporting countless scratches from the evil cat that was _still following me_.

Glaring at it, I knocked on the door and waited. Sakura's mother came to the door moments later and the smile that had appeared on her face dropped instantly at my appearance.

"Um, is Sakura home?"

"…Sure," she replied, unconsciously bringing her hand to her nose. "I'll go get her..."

"Thank you…"

Yelling was heard and was rapidly accompanied by loud footsteps descending a wooden staircase. The door re-opened and the figure of Sakura emerged from the house.

As she threw her arms around me I couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to split my face. She stepped back and looked appraisingly at my face and I did the same. She hadn't changed a bit.

"You're back," she said, the sides of her mouth curling upwards, the faint breeze ruffling her hair.

"I'm back," I replied, still grinning like a fool. We stared at each other for a moment before I remembered the flowers in my hand. I held them out to her. "Uh, these are for you…"

She took them with both hands and sniffed them politely. "Thank you, Naruto. They're beautiful."

My face reddened and warmth shot to the tips of my fingers. "Um…yeah. So, uh, how've you been?"

"Did you get a cat?" She asked suddenly, staring at my feet. I glanced downwards and saw the fluff ball had taken to curling its tail around my ankle. I tried to kick it off but it remained unmoving, purring contentedly as if my violent motion was loving attention.

"Don't ask."

"_Okay_…" she said. "Long mission, huh?"

I let out a long sigh and laughed quietly, glad that I was here. "You have no idea."

"Naruto!" Came a yell from somewhere behind me. I groaned and covered my eyes in gloom and Sakura snorted.

"What is it _now_," I muttered, turning around to see Shikamaru jogging towards me. Once he'd reached me, he stopped, wiping a layer of sweat from his forehead. We stared as the lazy ninja caught his breath from his exertion. This was unusual in itself – Shikamaru exerting himself, that is. Sakura and I gave each other a glance.

"Naruto," he panted. "You need to see the Hokage."

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. "I handed in my mission report this morning…"

He shook his head. "No, Sakura needs to come too."

Adrenaline and apprehension shot through my gut like a bullet. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, concerned, stepping next to me, and resting a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke has been spotted by Konoha civilians near the border."


End file.
